


Rules

by thewightknight



Series: Ridiculous Crossovers Nobody Asked For [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: There were only three rules for Power Rangers, and according to his teammates, Jason had broken the first one.





	Rules

_You must never use your power for personal gain. You must never escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to. And you must never reveal your identity. Ever._

It hadn’t been for personal gain. Jason insisted then and he’d still insist it now, if anyone would listen to him. It hadn’t been for _his_ personal gain. But the insurance company denied the claims for the damages to his dad’s boat and car after Rita’s attack. “Crazy aliens” weren’t covered under their policy.

To add insult to injury, several unnamed government agencies had descended on the town and appropriated Goldar after the battle. No one had seen a single drop of the gold Rita had stolen returned. So one night, frustrated, he’d gone out and dug out the vault buried beneath the tons of rubble that used to be Angel Grove Savings and Loan.

Zordon knew, somehow. He’d called Jason out on it, and the rest of the rangers had agreed with him. Everyone except Billy, but in the end Zordon had his way. The team had a new leader now, some kid whose parents had moved to town with the cleanup crew.

Things had started to get better with his dad right after the attack, but then they got worse again. They had a period of a few months, when his dad met Susan, when he thought things were going to work out after all. Even getting stuck with a new little sister hadn’t seemed so bad. And then his dad had gotten the bad news from the insurance company, and Susan found out the company she worked for decided not to rebuild their office. They’d offered her a job at another branch, and the two of them decided she’d better take it.

They broke the news over dinner. Max didn’t take it well, to say the least. He thought he didn’t care. He hated Angel Grove, after all, didn’t he? He could make a fresh start. No one there would have any expectations of him. He could start over, 

Then he got his first sight of Hawkins, Indiana.

He’d managed to hold onto a bit of what he took from the vault. Not enough to make a dent in the bills for the repairs. But with the trade-in on his truck and a few odds and ends, it got him a used Camaro.

Angel Grove stayed with him, though. Or at least a part of it did. On the first day of school, during rollcall, the words just slipped out.

“Call me Billy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of something that floated to the surface once I realized the same actor played Jason and Billy. It probably won't go any further than this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.
> 
> (This is also[ posted on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/167649123718/you-must-never-use-your-power-for-personal-gain), if you'd like to share.)


End file.
